1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a frequency separator device so as to separate two bands of signals having different frequencies and wherein both bands exist in a first waveguide segment and a second waveguide where only the higher frequency band exists and having at least one selective decoupling device for receiving the lower frequency band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite radio operations are an important utilization for frequency separators and, for example, it is known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,434 to utilize frequency separators in which the available transmitter and receiver frequency bands are to be separated under high decoupling requirements. However, the disadvantages in an arrangement such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,434, is that two symmetrical couplings are required for each of the H.sub.11 polarization signals so as to avoid the formation of undesired E.sub.01 waves in the circular waveguide. Also, due to the absence of any right angle coupling, undesirable longitudinal components of the electric field intensity are excited with additional E.sub.01 and E.sub.11 components at the conically extending transition points between the first and second circular waveguide segments.
A filter comprising a radial circuit suppressor is also known in German Offenlegungsschrift 1,264,636, which may be used as a selective decoupling device for one of the frequency bands to be separated and the separator is designed with an extending inner conductor.